


The Human and the Secret Room

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: Human Amity Blight gets distracted at the Library by Witchling Luz Noceda
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Human and the Secret Room

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking how a witch Luz Noceda half raised by Eda would act

Luz walked through the library searching for the correct book. She turned at the end of the bookcase and went down the next aisle before stopping. Taking two steps back she peeked around the corner of the bookshelf.

There she saw Amity the human seated at a table reading. Luz smirked before turning and heading back down the aisle. That book could wait…

Amity sat at the table, reading the book on magical evolution she had found. Digesting how the bile duct had come to be, Amity groaned as she realized how it would take thousands of years for her to develop a similar organ. Her head hit her hands in despair as she realized her goal of learning magic was no closer to becoming real.

“That bad huh?”

Amity looked up in surprise. Sitting across from her was the annoying witch Luz Noceda, who smirked at her.

“Ugh, don’t you have anything better to do?” Amity stared her nemesis.

Luz’s eyes looked to the side for a second considering before refocusing on Amity, “Nope!” She grinned in that annoying way.

Amity sighed and ran a hand through her blonde-dyed hair, “Well don’t bother me. I’m busy!”

“Woah!” Noceda held her hands up in surrender. “I’m not trying to bother you like that!”

Amity stared at her with a frown. Luz stared back with a smirk.

“You are…”

“Well, I’m not trying so that’s a personal problem,” Luz sounded way too smug about the circumstances.

“Just leave me alone, Luzura.”

“It’s a public library princess,” the witch teased, “So, I can sit here as long as I want.” She smirked and opened a brightly colored children’s book.

“What are you reading…” Amity asked incredulously, examining the green book with a pink mouselike character on the cover.

“Otabin the Book Maker. It’s a classic here,” Luz answered without looking up.

“You would come to the library to read a children’s book,” Amity shook her head and grabbed the next book in her pile. Opening to the index, she started scanning the pages for anything about magic before bile sacs.

“Better than being a nerd,” Luzura singsang from behind the book, only her brown hair visible to Amity.

Amity grumbled but said nothing. Choosing instead to continue her studies and ignore the aggravating witch in front of her.

Which went well for all of 2 minutes.

“HEY MITTENS!” a familiar voice called out, immediately several shushes sounded from various places.

Amity shut her eyes in annoyance, “Oh no…”

“Mittens?”

Across from her, Luzura’s gaze had slid out from behind her book. Amity could only see her eyes, but they radiated mischief and joy at learning the nickname.

“Not a word,” Amity growled as her siblings appeared at her side.

“Not a word about what Mittens?” Edric asked on her right. His short, sandy blonde hair styled exactly right as always.

“Yeah, aren’t you going to introduce us to your cute friend?” Emira asked on her left. Her longer hair swayed behind her as she cocked her head at Luz. Luz, for whatever reason, stayed quiet and seemed to hide back behind her book.

“She’s not my friend,” Amity snapped at her siblings. “And you two are causing a scene, so leave!”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Emira nodded seriously.

“She’s much too cool for you, Mittens,” Edric agreed.

Luzura stayed silent, behind her book.

“Well then, the three of you can go bother someone else,” Amity continued to stare at her book, ignoring them as much as possible.

“Well, what do you say cutie?”

“Yeah, I bet a cool witch like you is dying to get away from this lame human,” Edric poked Amity.

Amity grumbled and tuned them out. Focusing all her attention on trying to read her book. After a minute she felt her siblings walk away, and let out a sigh.

“No offense,” Amity looked up in surprise to see Luz still sitting across from her. She had placed her book down to look Amity in the eye. “Your siblings kinda suck.”

Amity huffed and looked back down, “You wouldn’t know it from hearing my parents talk about them.”

“Sounds rough. It’s just me and my moms so I’ve never had to deal with that,” Luz reached over and picked up the book on magical evolution Amity had discarded.

“Consider yourself lucky. My whole life it’s been ‘Why can’t you be more like the twins, The twins could so why can’t you?’ I don’t get why it’s so easy for them.”

“Wow. Your parents kinda suck too,” Luzura deadpanned, causing a giggle from Amity. Luz looked up from examining the book with a smile.

“They kinda are,” Amity sighed with tired acceptance.

“So, what’s with all the history and biology books?” Luz asked, flipping through her borrowed book idly. “Are you studying to be the worlds most boring healer? Or what?”

“No, Luzura. I’m researching how the ancient witches cast spells. You know, before the bile sacs?” Amity glanced up with a huff.

“Ahh, right right. Human Biology is different. To be fair the lack of gills throws me off,” Luz pointed to her own neck.

“Gills?... You know what? I don’t care,” Amity waved her hand at the witch.

“Aww C’mon. This is great banter!” Luz laughed placing the book back on Amity’s pile.

“No, it’s a distraction,” Amity stared sternly at the tan witch.

“Well, you need one. You work way too hard human,” Luz sat back looking at her nails.

“I told you not to call me that, and why are you still bothering me?” Amity groaned, turning back to her book. “It’s not like we’re friends or anything,” she muttered under her breath.

Amity heard Luz push her chair out and come around to her side of the table. She looked up to find the witch frowning at her, obviously having heard her. Amity gazed defiantly up at Luzura, idly wondering how good witch hearing was.

Amity expected a mean comment, or an argument; heck even a full-blown fight could be on the table after the convention. Instead, Luzura scooped up the pile of books by Amity and started to walk away.

“H-hey! Bring those back!” Amity grabbed the book she was reading and hurried after Luz.

“Nope!” Luzura held her head in the air as she walked, turning into an aisle by the wall.

“Seriously, Luzura! I need those!” Amity followed the witch through the bookshelves.

Luz suddenly stopped, forcing Amity to stop short before she smacked into her. Luz spun around dramatically and leaned against the wall next to the bookshelf.

“What are you doing?” Amity glared at the witch holding her books.

Luzura shrugged, and nodded towards the shelf next to her, “Apologizing.”

“Wha-” Amity looked at the bookshelf before her, “Does that mean something different here? ‘Cause in the Human Realm you don’t steal people’s books and lead them to the romance section to apologize.”

Luz sighed, “Just humor me human.” She held the books out; which Amity gladly took. Before, the human could turn and leave, Luzura pulled and replaced a book on the shelf. A series of clicks sounded before the bookshelf swung slightly open like a door.

“Wow,” Amity said in wonder as Luz pulled the door open and gestured inside like a butler.

“After you Miss Blight.”

Amity stepped in, looking around the small room. Luz slid the door shut behind them then made a gold circle, lighting the candles scattered around the room.

“What is this place?” Amity examined the papers on the desk in the corner. Multiple drawings and paintings were scattered over it and hung on the wall above the desk.

“What? You don’t have secret rooms in the Human Realm?” Luz stepped up next to her. Grabbing the many loose pictures, she attempted to organize them into a pile. “Sorry,” Luz almost sounded bashful as she cleaned. “I wasn’t exactly planning this.” She took Amity’s books and placed them on the clean desk.

“It’s fine. And no, we do not,” Amity turned examining the small bookshelf on the other side.

“Sounds boring,” Luz turned and sat against the desk, watching the girl.

“It is,” Amity’s eyes lit up, as she looked at the top shelf. “You have the Azura series here too!?”

“It’s my favorite series! You like it too!?” Luz was practically vibrating when Amity looked over at her. “My mami used to read them to me before bed since it sounded like my name!”

“It’s my favorite too,” Amity spoke much more reservedly. “My parents say I’m too old for it though.”

“What!? Never,” Luzura looked at Amity with a weird look. “I mean my mom teases me about how it’s written but her and mami always buys the latest books and fan merch for me.”

“Not mine. They even took my copy of the fifth one because it’s a children’s book,” Amity looked back and almost caressed Luz’s copy of Azura #5. “The fourth book ended on such a cliffhanger and I was only able to read the first few chapters before my parents took it…”

Luzura looked between Amity and the book in question a few times before getting off the desk. She stepped closer, “So…Want to borrow it?”

“What!?” Amity jumped from the bookshelf like she was shocked. “I-I can’t!”

“Why not? Your parents think you’re at that ‘studying camp’ right? And I’m sure Lilith won’t care.”

“But, but it’s your copy. I can’t just…I mean it’s not exactly…” Amity looked quickly from Luz to the book. “I haven’t been the friendliest to you…” she spoke lowly.

“Amity, it’s ok,” Luz took the offending book down from the shelf. She turned and held it out to Amity, “You can borrow it if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Amity gently took the book from Luz, looking at it with shiny eyes.

“Of course! No one should be deprived of Azura The Good Witch!” Luzura struck a classic Azura pose, causing Amity to giggle again.

“Alright, alright. Thank you, Luz,” Amity smiled at Luz’s antics.

“Of course, Amity,” Luz suddenly looked bashful and looked away. “I’m sorry about bothering you today.”

“It’s ok Luz,” Amity placed Azura onto her book pile. “I wasn’t exactly the friendliest.”

“Still. You are a guest in the Boiling Isles,” Luz looked up, taking on a posh accent. “And as a representative of all witches everywhere, and as a way of apology, it is my pleasure to allow you to use this room for all your research needs.” She flourished her arm around the room and bowed at the end.

“Wow, representative of all witches everywhere?” Amity chuckled with a raised eyebrow. “And who assigned you such an office Miss Noceda?”

Luz looked up from her bow with a grin, “Me.”

“Fine, as the unofficial ambassador of the Human Realms,” Amity gave a haughty tone. “I accept your thoughtful gift. And may any previous misunderstandings be forgotten.”

Luz stood up finally, the two girls smiling at each other.

“Well, I better let you get some work done,” Luz turned to go. “I have to find a certain book for my homework anyway.”

“Well, you know…” Amity called out to Luz, stopping her. “It might not be so bad if you wanted to do your homework here…” Amity suggested, looking away from Luz clearly uncomfortable.

“Alright,” Luz nodded slowly. “I’ll be sure to keep the distractions to a minimum.”

Amity smile and nodded, as Luz slipped out the secret door. She turned and sat at the desk looking over the various paintings hanging around her. Amity picked up the pile of drawings and started looking through it, stopping with a blush.

She glanced at the closed door, before taking the picture of Amity and Luz dressed as Azura and placing it at the bottom of the pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad for having written most of this in a day


End file.
